茶凉秋
by zllandlm
Summary: 黄濑和灰崎的前"前女友"，荒诞而悲凉的故事。 因为双子男心凉，去寻求天蝎男火一样的热情，把自己推入深渊。


茶凉秋  
灰崎对秋子越来越粗暴了，每一次都直奔主题。

今天，秋子甚至可以感觉到生生的疼，胳膊还被灰崎死死拽着。。。更糟糕的是，小腹疼得异样，有火烧一般的下坠之感。

于秋子而言，灰崎的变化，可以说，一点都不意外，她心底一直都明白，自己只不过是被灰崎利用，来报复黄濑。。。她知道他对她从未有过真爱。可是，当时却依然败给了他的温存，哪怕只是伪装。。。因为显然，黄濑连伪装都不会的。

在第一次被灰崎拥入怀抱的时候，秋子就曾隐隐感觉到，她大概一生，都要夹在黄濑和灰崎两个男人之间了，就像她姓"茶亭"，茶色也在黄色和灰色之间一样。

让秋子意外的是，小腹居然这么疼，好像验证了验孕棒的结果。。。

无奈地闭上眼睛，秋子没有叫出来，因为心比身体更痛，冰冷的感觉湮没了疼痛。。。

过了很久，很久，灰崎终于结束了，在一边喘着粗气。。。自己也有种被掏空的感觉，无力动弹。

又过了一会儿，灰崎终于起身穿衣服，一边说，"明天要和那家伙来个了断了。"

秋子嗯了一声，她真的不知道要说什么。

"你不会去看吧，你已经被我抛弃了哦！"

"谁要看你那种肮脏的篮球？！"秋子用尽自己所有的力气怒道。

灰崎冷笑，扬长而去。

秋子心头一紧，好想告诉黄濑，让他明天不要上场。。。可是，仅剩的一点支离破碎的骄傲，还是阻止了她这么做。

至于黄濑对她是不是真的有感情呢，秋子想了这么多年也没有想明白。

国中一年级的时候，秋子在秋叶原的一家风俗店做女仆。。。主要是家里实在也没有人管，而那个工作又漂亮又赚钱，何乐而不为呢？于是秋子当时就显得比别的同学都富有得多，既有钱又不用怎么学习。于是给自己做了彩色的指甲，把头发染成了茶色的，买了许许多多的化妆品，每天都把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的。

和黄濑真正熟悉起来是因为两人都是老师办公室的常客。当然，黄濑去老师办公室还是没有她频繁的，不过俨然，他们是班上问题最大的学生了。

秋子的爸爸，一直在日本和台湾之间做些偷鸡摸狗的小生意，总的来说钱是不少不过不太稳定。。。妈妈呢，似乎也在帮助爸爸的生意，不过更主要的职业是在拉面店打工。从小，秋子很少能见到爸爸妈妈，国小的时候是和外婆住在一起的，五年级上外婆去世了，基本上就一个人住着。

有钱，又有自由，秋子大概过着所有国中生都羡慕的生活。学习嘛。。。嘛。。。这件事好像还没有进入她的视野。

"老师都好烦啊，弄不懂他们干嘛要管那么多？"有一次在班主任的办公室，秋子对黄濑说，"其实治子（班主任的名字）也是为我们好吧"说得秋子诧异，"最主要的是身材好"。秋子白了黄濑一个很白很白的白眼。

"我可是等不下去了"秋子收起书包，"你跟治子说我爸爸忽然生病了吧。"秋子的爸爸基本上都不在日本，谁都知道。

"喂喂，你去哪儿啊？"黄濑问。"去工作啊！""那。。。好玩不？""没有你的治子好玩哦。"秋子不理会，径直走了。走着走着，浅浅地笑了。。。这个黄濑凉太，还有点小帅呢，和来风俗店的男人都不一样，帅中带点可爱。。。

秋子大概不会想到，黄濑后来帅得一发不可收拾。

好几次这种情况以后，小畑老师（班主任老师姓小畑）就放弃了秋子，不再找她。而黄濑呢，其实凭他的聪明才智，课程本就没多大问题，他只是。。。觉得小畑老师确实身材不错，乐意去办公室问问问题而已。不过掩护了秋子这么多次，也难免对秋子的"工作"有点好奇。

一次，找秋子的换成了数学老师福井，秋子因为用黄濑用惯了，一时竟想不出别的借口逃脱，径直找到黄濑。黄濑也不是活雷锋，说"这次我帮你逃了你就带我去看看你的工作吧""你爱去就去喽"秋子不以为意。

结果，黄濑其实什么也没干，因为福井老师似乎还要处理其他一些棘手的学生，没空搭理秋子，秋子就直接带着黄濑到了秋叶原。

秋叶原并非风俗店的集中区，更多的是动漫周边商店和主题乐园。黄濑等秋子换衣服的间歇，已经按捺不住在一边玩起了游戏。。。就这样，被在旁边做活动的模特公司直接看重。秋子换好衣服出来，看见黄濑已经换成了一身怪盗基德的装扮。那种潇洒比原版动画可谓有过之无不及，一头金发又平添了几分帅气。说实话，秋子有种被帅瞎眼不敢直视的感觉。

"真的好棒耶！"这是秋子下意识的反应。

黄濑顺理成章地与模特公司签约了，工作并不像秋子那样有固定的地点。不过两个不务正业的学渣自然而然成了好朋友。尤其秋子的家离秋叶原很近，黄濑有秋叶原的工作的时候，一般都会顺势上秋子家玩玩。

随着黄濑的模特事业蒸蒸日上，加上显著高于同侪的颜值和迅速拔高的身高，很快成为了帝光男神，与隔壁重点班的绿间真太郎并称。不过比起绿间的严肃高冷，显然黄濑看起来好相处多了，而且还总是在不同的社团晃荡叫人实在无法忽略，于是不断有女生示好。

当然秋子凭借显著领先年龄的发育状况和精心的打扮，也算小女神了，虽然是那种中二少女的方向。甚至还有高年级的男生表白，不过秋子觉得，还是挑个有钱的成熟男人好，像风俗店的姐姐们，平时不用做什么可都是吃好的用好的呀。当然了，虚荣心作祟，小女神自然要显摆显摆与男神的不寻常关系的，于是校园里常能见到两人打情骂俏。这男才女貌的。。。准确地说，是男貌女貌的，倒是羡煞旁人。

就这样两人升入二年级，是名副其实的中二了。

"黄濑那家伙，怎么忽然迷上了篮球"秋子嘀咕着，在她看起来，那个篮筐和饭桶也没多大差别。尤其是好几次本应该和黄濑一起去秋叶原工作的，结果他居然去找一个黑皮一起打球了，每次还总是输，实在让秋子不能理解他对篮球的兴趣。因为黑皮边上总有个粉色头发的小美女陪着，起初两次秋子还觉得自己也应该陪陪黄濑。可是两次下来，秋子发现那小美女对篮球可不是一般的懂，好像还是帝光那牛逼闪闪的篮球队的经理来着，秋子越发对篮球没了兴致，就再也没看过黄濑打球，心里有些愤愤不平，但更多的，是一些莫名的失望和惆怅。

秋子很久以后才知道，她的人生，就是因为黄濑爱上篮球而改变的。

好不容易终于等到一次黄濑不得不去秋叶原做活动，秋子有种，自己需要感谢上天的感觉，和黄濑一路过去倒是局促起来。这天秋子先下班，女仆装都还没换下就去找黄濑了。"他真的越来越帅了呢！"秋子不禁失了神，黄濑下班后照例要去秋子家坐坐吃秋子做的抹茶冰激凌。可是今天呢，秋子不止让黄濑吃了冰激凌。

这一次的经历显然不美好，秋子和黄濑当时都开始疼，秋子的血还涂了一地，两人一时都慌了神。黄濑定了定神，有些紧张地看着秋子。秋子看见黄濑手足无措的样子，一时觉得有点无助的荒凉，既想扑入他的怀里又怕被他推开，也是愣着。半晌秋子开口，硬生生装出玩笑的口吻，"喂，你还不回家还想住在这里啊。"黄濑只嗯了一声，拿起包，最后有些担心地看了秋子一眼，还是走了。

但是黄濑一走，秋子瞬间后悔了，心和身体都有种被掏空的感觉，好想黄濑可以回来抱着她。就这么在地上瘫了许久。。。很久很久以后，才慢慢起身把房间收拾了。

这一次没有让秋子和黄濑更亲近，反而更隔膜了。在学校见面也不会彼此开玩笑了，只是有时打个招呼，有时甚至连招呼都不打了。好像黄濑的模特工作也做得更少了，总是看见他拿着篮球。"真弄不懂，那到底有什么好玩的"。虽然这样想，可是秋子开始无法遏制地变得忧郁，敏感。。。开始会一个人长时间发呆，开始想知道，黄濑到底在想什么，有没有在想她呢。。。她越来越害怕一个人待着，因为每每一个人的时候，就总是会想起黄濑完美的颜和无关痛痒的玩笑。。。。秋子不明白，自己怎么会变成这样。

转眼到了暑假，一天，秋子突然收到黄濑一条短信，"你的耳洞是在哪里打的？"秋子一惊，然后回复，就是秋叶原的一家店啊，怎么问这个。黄濑回复"明天带我去吧，我也想打一个"。秋子又惊喜又好奇，不过总算黄濑又理她了，自然毫不犹豫先应承下来。

第二天，秋子仔仔细细化了个美美的妆陪黄濑去在左耳打了个耳洞，还选了一个银色的耳环，自然而然要问，"怎么好端端的，突然想打耳洞了？""明天小青峰生日，他总是一副觉得我超弱的样子，所以，我要做点大事给他看看"这个理由着实让秋子哭笑不得，不过还是故作镇静地说"小青峰。。。是那个黑皮吗？看他那个样子，恐怕连注意都注意不到吧。""哎呀，小秋子可以不要说得这么直接吗！？"

这天秋子觉得心里甜甜的，黄濑居然叫她"小秋子"了，其实过去都是叫姓"茶亭"的。他们似乎又回到了那一晚以前，好像一切都不曾发生过。

秋子想，自己貌似还是应该支持一下黄濑的篮球理想的，谁让他喜欢呢？

于是第二天，秋子主动到了篮球场看黄濑训练。她显然不是唯一一个来观摩的，和她一起还有几个黄濑的小粉丝。心里虽是有点别扭，不过她心里笃定，自己在黄濑心中，是与别人不同的。

休息时间，秋子驾轻就熟地递上水，黄濑也自然而然接过来，一切自然得好像连一句话都多余。这时一个红头发异色瞳的小个子走过来，对两人说，"今天是大辉生日，练习完以后，一起庆祝一下吧。""好啊好啊，为了这个，我昨天特意打了耳洞呢。"秋子听后，不由自主地得意地笑了，好像是她的功劳一样。忽然，上次见过的那个粉毛小美女朝黄濑扑过来，嘴里还喊着"黄酱！"秋子竟是莫名其妙地被挤到一边，瞬间火气冲上头，上去顶住粉毛女，"喂，你是谁呀，为什么叫她黄酱？！"粉毛女倒也不气不恼，笑嘻嘻地冲黄濑，"咦。。。女朋友？！"这一侧给秋子看到了巨大的胸部，原本秋子始终觉得自己的C杯已经可算笑傲同侪，如今看着这个粉毛女还比自己大一圈，而且刚才凑黄濑那么近。。。"啊啊啊，这个，这个。。。不是啦。。。"黄濑竟然开始结巴了。秋子瞬间心里一凉，难以置信地看着黄濑，觉得自己像个莫名其妙的小丑。。。一下想打黄濑一巴掌，一下又觉得自己应该故作轻松问黄濑有必要这么酷吗，一下还想骂那个粉毛女。。。结果是，什么也没来得及做，眼泪就涌上了眼眶，赶紧转身走了。后面似有人叫她，不过脑袋太热，根本没听清。

就这样快步离开了篮球场，眼泪再也止不住哗哗地掉下来。。。好不容易，好不容易黄濑又理我了，为什么会是这样？！秋子心想，难道是因为他叫"凉太"，所以格外凉薄吗？！这样想着，秋子继续漫无目的地快步走着，唯恐停下来就要面对路人诧异的目光。完全没有意识到，后面有人跟着自己。

好像走了好久好久，路都陌生了。。。秋子逐渐慢下了脚步，仔细回忆，黄濑确实从没有说过喜欢她，要她做女朋友。。。她也从没说过喜欢黄濑，是自己怎么这么，这么。。。自作多情呢？一下觉得好累好冷，心想还是回家吧。

正在思考自己身在何处，是怎么走到这个地方的，转过身，却见一个灰色头发的高个子满脸微笑地看着自己，还穿着帝光制度，有一点眼熟，似乎是在学校见过，不过也不想费心去想，正要走过去，高个子却先开口了，"你也是帝光中学的？"秋子见此人言语和善，不像有恶意，便嗯了一声。"啊！那太好了！是这样的，我在附近的一家餐厅工作，今天新菜推出，有免费试吃活动，可是却没有客人去，老板正火大。。。同学，不知能不能帮个忙？去尝尝菜。。。"高个子一脸诚恳，秋子忽然觉得有点好笑，这时才意识到自己走了这么久，肚子很饿了，而且今天这么糟糕，现在就去看看热闹也好，就含含糊糊答应了。"啊，太好了！我们店就在那里，很近"。。。学校里臭名昭著灰崎祥吾，竟然是以这样的方式走入秋子的生活的。

那天以后，灰崎对秋子每天日夜短信电话嘘寒问暖，偶尔在食堂遇见也毫不避讳坐在一起吃饭。这样过了一个多星期，有一天另一个黑色头发容貌清秀的高个子突然找到秋子。

"茶亭同学你好，我是三年级的虹村修造，不知道现在方不方便，能不能和你说两句话？"此人一脸严肃。。。秋子忽然想到，一年级的时候，自己似乎收到过一封古怪的表白信，署名就是"虹村修造"，然后对应起此人正经八百的脸，秋子一时觉得甚是好笑。等等等等，表白信极有可能是旁人"代笔"的恶作剧，不是吗？于是秋子强忍住不笑，镇定地说，"虹村前辈，是有什么事吗？"虹村嗯了一声，却愣了半晌没说一句话，秋子越发忍不住想笑出来了。"呃。。。其实，我是篮球队的前任队长。。。"虹村前辈终于开口。对了，上次看篮球队训练，果然是见过他。。。嗯嗯，不笑不笑。"你知道，黄濑是两个星期前刚进入一军的，之前黄濑的位置，都是灰崎打的。"其实秋子对篮球队一军二军三军的编制毫无概念，但是看他那正经八百的脸上藏不住的关切神色，猜也能猜出他想表达什么意思。"而且灰崎，你可能不太了解，他生性好强，喜欢抢夺别人的东西。。。而且平常。。。"虹村前辈又不说下去了，秋子顺势问"平常怎么样啊？""总之，茶亭同学，请你多加小心。"说罢还没等秋子反应过来便转身走了。实在是个让人一头雾水摸不着头脑的前辈。

虹村走后，秋子兀自想，如果如前辈所说，也许灰崎是因为黄濑的缘故而接近自己的。那个虹村前辈，虽然是怪里怪气的，但却给人一种非常可信的感觉，心中不禁略略拂过一丝不安。这时却见灰崎端着一碗自己最爱的草莓冰激凌走来，"秋子酱，听说这家的草莓冰激凌特别棒哦。。。咦。。。怎么一脸别扭的表情，怎么啦？！""啊啊，没有没有。"秋子赶紧否认。再一想，是灰崎处处顺着自己，迁就自己，黄濑大概是根本没关心过自己喜欢吃什么的。。。而且又害自己这么伤神伤身，夺了自己的第一次（虽然明明是自己献出去的）却又不承认自己。纵使灰崎真是为了报复黄濑，自己不也正应该报复一下他吗？想着便心安理得地与灰崎并肩走了。

没过两天，灰崎"邀请"秋子去篮球场看他练习，在迎出来的灰崎身后，却看见黄濑满头大汗地跪在地板上，"凉太君。。。这是怎么回事？！""是他自不量力向我挑战，就是这个结果啦"灰崎一脸轻松，"哦，果然就是很逊的嘛"，秋子顺便发泄了一下自己郁积已久的对黄濑打篮球的反感。这一句，大概谁都不会想到，两年以后几乎让秋子赔上了性命。

灰崎很快就对秋子的一切都熟稔了，她工作的地方，她的住处，她做的料理和甜点，以及她的身体。。。其实，与其说是灰崎很快地熟稔，不如说是秋子毫无戒备地暴露了一切。因为他的温柔体贴，让她真的相信，哪怕是因为报复，他也会一直对自己好。是灰崎给了秋子久违的温暖的感觉，让她想要安定。

可是，和灰崎在一起的好日子，就只有那么短暂，那么短暂。

很快秋子就发现，灰崎总是会莫名其妙地受伤，每当秋子问及，灰崎总是轻描淡写地说"没关系"。

灰崎第一次对秋子动手，也就是不久以后，秋子记得灰崎只是走进体育馆和之前见过的那个红发异色瞳小个子说了几句话，出来之后就变得极为暴躁，当时把自己推到了地上。秋子心里既困惑又委屈，望着灰崎，眼泪在眼眶里打转，灰崎走了两步，果然退回来把秋子扶起来，认真地说对不起。秋子自不再深究，只关切地问他怎么了。"遇见了一个恶魔。。。就这样而已。。。秋子，我将来都不会再打篮球了。""恶魔？！是那个红头发的同学吗？！"灰崎冷笑一声。。。秋子心里大为诧异，印象里上一次和那红发小个子打交道，他还邀请她一起去派对呢，虽然说话确实有种狡黠冷漠的威严，可是实在不像是个坏人啊。但是见灰崎眼里恶狠狠的神情，秋子自不敢再问。

秋子的噩梦，才刚刚开始。自从她与灰崎在一起，总是会有形形色色的怪人找到秋子。而且纵使是凭秋子近乎苍白的社会经验，也能看出他们都不怀好意。

秋子曾经被三个小混混不由分说暴打了一顿，"告诉那个叫灰崎的滚蛋，我们是新高的黑田。。。"这是他们留给秋子的唯一的一句话。这样的事不时会发生，甚至她工作的店里，都有人专门奔她而来。。。一时，秋子不能明白这个世界的敌意。好在基本上每一次，灰崎最后总是会出现，安慰秋子，陪着她。。。好像他是她在这世上唯一能依靠的人，至少她这样认定。

有两次，连秋子自己都觉得自己大概活不成了，但事实是灰崎总是在自己死掉之前出现了，抱着她，接着她的眼泪。

如果人这么容易就死了，那么世态炎凉，又因何而叹？秋子很久以后才明白。她开始渐渐害怕喧嚣，害怕见人，害怕阳光。整个世界让她不知道要怎么面对才好，只希望灰崎能一直守在身边保护她。但是显然事与愿违的，自从上了高中，灰崎联系她越来越少。

对了，秋子也上了琦玉的福田综合高中，和灰崎同校，她花了很大的力气说服了妈妈。。。那是秋子印象中，和妈妈说了最多话的一次。秋叶原的工作则是完全放弃了，出现了几次找秋子闹事的人，实在是让秋子觉得恥，便再待不下去了。

进了高中才发现发现，灰崎不仅又开始打篮球了，身边的女孩更是如走马灯一般。有一次自己需要打扫理科实验室，进去却发现灰崎搂着一个高挑的女生。虽然是情理之中但是真正撞见还是怔在了那里。"你看什么呢，肥婆？我们初中时候就分手了哦。。。"秋子吓得赶紧退出来。

虽然灰崎说是分手了，但其实他还是时不时会找秋子。秋子当初把房子的钥匙给他配了一把，在她总是期待他能保护自己的时候。但是现在，虽说找秋子麻烦的人是越来越少，秋子却越发害怕看见灰崎本人。

有时会想起和黄濑在一起的日子，虽然黄濑从不会宠溺她，但是那时却是无忧无虑地开心着。每一天都可以自由自在地享受阳光，在小畑老师的办公室开着不咸不淡的玩笑，两个人轻轻松松地穿梭在秋叶原五彩斑斓的灯箱广告之间。。。恍若南柯。。。凉太君，如何了呢？

秋子只是自灰崎口中知道黄濑现在在海常，依然在打篮球。。。并且。。。明天，有和福田综合的比赛。

秋子吃力地从床上坐起来，揉揉有点坠痛的小腹和刚刚被灰崎蹂躏过的胳膊，淡淡笑了。怎么会在这时想到黄濑呀。。。不管怎样，明天都是要去医院看看的，万一肚子里真是有了小东西，像灰崎那样的小恶魔，可是要极早处理。造化弄人，吃了怎么多口服避孕，秋子一度觉得自己大概会终身不育，结果事情还是这样发生了，而且居然是和世上最不堪为父的灰琦祥吾。

于是第二天，寒风中，福田综合与海常的冬季杯四分之一决赛开打，而秋子一个人走到了医院。

医院里的人出乎意料的多，秋子走出医院的时候天色已晚。现实很冰冷，恰似这天气，秋子寻思着，要尽快安排手术了。秋子还不满十八岁，还不能独立要求手术，可是真的好怕告诉妈妈，要怎么办呢？

医院前面不远的地方有一座小桥，桥下是静静的河水，两岸长着浅浅的荒草，在夜幕凛冽的风中摇曳，但反而是这荒凉萧索的景致，叫秋子觉得安全，想着心里的事情。。。看来必须要告诉妈妈了呀。忽然间似乎有个熟悉的人影走近。。。秋子顿了顿，凭味道都能猜到的人，心里默默觉得好笑，在医院门口见到肚子里小东西的爸爸应该其乐融融才是，但是现在这情形。。。慢慢抬起头，只见灰崎一边脸颊乌紫，像是被打得不轻。。。习惯了，低下头想兀自走过去。

"我们输了。。。竟被那魔鬼说中了。"灰崎开口，秋子只是顿了顿，继续向前走。"你想听听那家伙怎么说你吗？"黄濑，他到底可曾喜欢过她？这个在秋子脑海里萦绕了两年多的问题，又一次无情地蹦出来，秋子不觉停下了脚步。

"他说你自称是他女朋友，让他相当困扰呢。"。。。不是个出人意料的答案，一点都不，但是依然像箭一样直直刺进秋子内心，怔在那里。"你难道果然心里还想着他，脸皮真是厚啊，看来他说的一点不错。"秋子心里真的被说到痛处，眼神从悲哀转成愤怒。"不过他可没有领情哦，他觉得你只是一个想要和模特交往的肤浅的外貌协会笨女人。""所以，你就被他打成了这样吗？"秋子怒不可遏，想要回击，谁知灰崎开始狂笑，狠狠地甩过来一巴掌。"还以为你多有能耐，他有多喜欢你呢，害我白费那么多功夫！"秋子被一巴掌打到了桥栏杆边，愤恨地回头看着灰崎。。。是了，自己一开始就是中了灰崎的圈套，哪里会有这么多巧合，每一次总是他出现在自己身边，自己心里明明隐隐都明白，居然始终不敢面对—是自己太笨啊！"你让我走！"秋子咬着眼泪低下头，灰崎一步过来，用膝盖朝秋子肚子狠狠一顶，顺便哼了一声，扬长而去。秋子痛得蜷缩在地上。

过了半晌，秋子试图自己站起来，走了两步，可是小腹忽然如火烧一般开始下坠。因果报应，灰崎打死了他自己的孩子，也算是结了自己造的孽，只是伴着秋子的血。只见殷红的血从下体汩汩流出，瞬间流遍了整条腿。秋子的头嗡嗡开始响，从桥上直直栽了下去。

秋子并没有立即失去意识，这一次，真的可以死了吧。秋子心想，自己荒诞的一生，终于能结束了。黄濑说的，可有半句是假？！果然，是自己太笨了。。。原来凉太君早已看透，早已看透！自己这笨女人的结局。。。此刻死了正好。。。正好啊，困扰了自己两年的问题盖棺定论了，混账孽种也了解了。。。此刻死，断没有一点可惜。。。寒风吹过秋子还在不断流血的身体，血流近了细细的，静静的河里。。。

话说这日福田综合与海常的比赛结束以后，海常的几个替补赶紧将黄濑送到了医院看脚伤。原本说好上了主力队员先回家休息，可是王牌脚伤恶化，叫众人如何放得下心。早川和森山来来回回折了几次，最终决定还是一起去医院看看。快到的时候却似乎看见一个形似灰崎的人在桥上打人，貌似还是个女人。加上早先比赛累积的憎恶，两人更是怒火中烧，直接向桥上冲去。谁知没等跑到，灰崎就走了，然后看见那女人直直栽倒桥下，惊出一身冷汗，慌忙折到桥下。看见秋子那副光景，整个下体全都是血，也不知是生是死，不免吓呆。还好就在医院旁边，秋子的保险证又从包里滑出了一角。于是，不知是幸运还是不幸，她又得救了。

刺眼的阳光摄入秋子的眼睛。。。这是，天堂吗？傻女人不是该下地狱的吗？秋子无力地睁开眼，却觉得浑身酸痛动弹不得。。。原来自己又没死啊。。。呃。。。如果这么容易就能死了，人还有什么资格慨叹世态炎凉呢？凉太君，你是这个意思吗？秋子苦笑。

"哦，茶亭小姐，你醒啦。"护士进来。""我怎么会在这里啊？"秋子问。"昨天两个高中生送你到了这里，打篮球的，说是来看队友，结果看见了你。"说到这里护士的语气竟然开始花痴，"很高很帅呢，穿着海常高校的运动服，说是今天有比赛就先走了。茶亭小姐，你认识吗？"茶亭听见"很高很帅""海常"几个字，哪里还能淡定地听护士犯花痴？！

凉太。。。凉太君。。。如果自己应该死了，好想在死前在看他一次，金黄色的头发，阳光一样的微笑，俊美的颜。。。哪怕远远的也好，只要远远的。

等那个花痴护士出去以后，秋子迫不及待穿上衣服朝冬季杯的球馆走去，力气都没有恢复，就这样在风里摇摇晃晃，举步维艰—所以说，傻女人就是傻得无药可救，糟糕的女人就是糟糕得让人无可奈何，这样都控制不了自己。

摇摇晃晃终于挪到了球馆，灯火通明，人生鼎沸。。。不行，太吵杂了，完全超出了秋子可以忍受的范围。秋子赶紧退出来，连比分都没来得及看一眼。

退到大厅，摇摇晃晃已经站不太稳，旁边响起一个温柔的声音，不是灰崎，比灰崎更柔软，"小姐，你还好吗？"一抬眼见到一个泪痣美男，但是同时惊呆，泪痣美男边上竟是初中同班同学紫原，像是一堵墙立在面前。"咦，不是小茶吗？来找黄仔还是灰仔呀。黄仔的比赛刚才结束了呢，灰仔的队伍昨天被淘汰了。"把秋子吓了个魂飞魄散，踉踉跄跄走进了旁边人少一点的走道。

终于到了个没什么人的区域，秋子倚在一扇门上喘着粗气，忽然门里又响起一个熟悉的，狡黠，冷漠又威严的声音"大家今天好好休息，明天对诚凛，一定要赢！"没错，是那个红发异色瞳的，灰崎口中的恶魔，就因为和他说了几句话，灰崎就开始打秋子了。秋子又是吓破了胆，连滚带爬赶紧逃到另一边，转角处撞上了一个结实的大个子，几乎一屁股坐到地上却被大个子拉住了，"对不起同学，你没事吧？"大个子寸头粗眉，穿着运动服一身汗，白底队服上赫然写了两个汉字"海常。。。。。""咦。。。茶亭小姐，你现在不是应该在医院里的吗？你昨天流了很多血，现在感觉怎么样？灰崎那家伙真是混蛋。。。"旁边的森山根本按捺不住自己的雄性英雄主义表达，但是秋子，一眼看见了后面被两个人扶着的黄濑，依然俊美的颜，略显苍白的脸。一瞬间，泪如雨下！

"黄濑君。。。"这一声极轻。但是黄濑之前已听见了森山叫"茶亭同学"，秋子这声再轻也不会注意不到了。他抬头看着眼前的秋子，面如蜡纸，全无血色，只是眼睛通红。若不是见她泪珠滚滚流淌，真是同死人一般。黄濑一脸惊愕，可是旁边跑来的几个海常女生显然是没注意到，娇滴滴地关切"黄濑君，你怎么样了？没事吧？！"秋子看在眼里，闭上眼睛。。。嗯，黄濑确实也从来不需我来关心，都是自己脸皮厚自作多情。。。自己此时人不人鬼不鬼跑来徒然添乱，徒然添乱。。。他从没有说过喜欢自己。。。从没有承认过自己。。。纵然自己第一次。。。想来他身边傻女人多的是哪里记得她一个茶亭秋子。。。扶着墙，吃力地挪步，离开。。。头好重，好痛。。。眼皮好重。。。

不知过了多久，秋子再一次醒来，呼吸到一种温暖洇润的味道，掺着青草香，好似从没有过的感觉。睁开眼，却看见爸爸关切的脸，前所未有的温柔（主要是，她几乎没有仔细看过爸爸）。"秋子酱，你醒了，你足足昏迷了一星期，吓死爸爸啦。""爸爸。。。哦。。。这是哪里呀？""台南，台湾。秋子酱，往后你就住在这里吧，这里的冬天也不太凉。"秋子轻轻嗯了一声，"哦。。。不。。。太凉。。。"

如果人这么容易就死了，那么世态炎凉，又是因何而叹？凉太君，你说是么？


End file.
